


Behind your back, when you're asleep

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I hate myself for this, betrayel, joshxjenna, stuck at my original story so I play around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: It's not right...





	

It's not right, on no level, in no universe and still they can't stop. It's not ok, with no plea, no deeper meaning to legalize what they are doing, but yet Josh can't hold back from letting his hands slip under her shirt, kissing her mouth like there is no tomorrow.

All there is is the betrayel, the sin they share, in the dark with stifled groans and messy hair. He should have hold back when it first happened, he knows that, but somewhere between Jenna ripping off his shirt from his body and him doing the pretty same with hers he just looses the ability to think and let it happen, let the world stand still for once and now and the consequences to deal with later.

It's hot and needy and all he ever dreamed it to be, and from the way she's grinding her hip against his he can tell it's everything she wants right now too. Maybe it would have been less of a crime if Tyler weren't fast asleep just one room away, in fact directly behind the wall Josh is pinning her against, but even if, they would still be guilty as hell...it just get's him more turned on.

Her nails are leaving marks on his back, Josh knows he will have to hide them, again, like all the times before, and she will have to cover up the hickeys and bruises that appear on her pale skin so easily. Sometimes he wonders if Tyler has already found out and is just playing along in order to not loose any of them...Josh knows how important the two of them are to his friend.

The crew is starting to get it, though. They start to talk, share knowing glances whenever Jenna is tugging him away to < learn some new skating skills > or < help her search the things Tyler lost >. It's going south quickly but Josh can't bring himself to take the foot of the pedal and slow down when he wants more, more, more of her. 

To undress each other is no challenge anymore by now, it's routine, every hand movement perfect timed to the other, nearly like they were lovers. Not that they are, he knows for sure Jenna is not in love with him, it's not that what she seeks in the make outs, the quickies, the long nights when Tyler's out as a light after taking some sleeping pills.

It's about controll, about being controlled, about once not being in charge. Josh can give that to her and she takes, not without giving him something in return too. The guilt comes back everytime in the morning, when the sun shines on the ground and shows what they have done. When Josh pats Tylers back and asks him if he feels better after the forgone evenings migraine. When Jenna sits in his lap and kisses her husband with the very same lips she crushed on his best friend's just an hour before.

Eventually Tyler will find out, someone will tell him to take a closer look to the way Jenna covers her whole neck in make up or Josh avoids to touch her whenever Tyler's around. And that's when this careful balance will end and they will fall, all three together fall, just in different directions.

It's not right, on no level, in no universe...but it just feels to good to stop.


End file.
